kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Anora
Anora is a returning Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. She is a kindhearted female who is willing to protect those who can not protect themselves. Biography Anora is from a world called Vamacara. In this world most people can control Dark and/or White magic. The country is controlled by Temples which are stationed in each direction North, West, South, East and Center. Each Temple having their own element and God or Goddess representing it. Anora was born in Spira, at the center of her world where the element of Spirit reigns over. In the country where she lived women were not allowed to show their faces and were always shrouded in dark cloaks that covered every part of their body. Her father knew the great wizard Yen Sid a very long time ago from what she was told and after getting the letter her father was quick to send her away to help his old friend. Story When getting a letter from the wizard Yen Sid, Anora quickly ventured to the location she was to meet him and others like her. There she made acquaintances that later became friends after her first journey into "Deep Jungle" it was there that she also began to understand what her purpose was for being there. After she returned from the planet she met other keyblade wielders and was surprised at how many others there were. But she did not have much time to socialize when another planet was located and she journeyed to "Nottingham" which, with the power of blend, allowed her to transform into a humanoid bunny to camouflage with the other creatures of that world. There she "stole from the rich and gave to the poor" allowing the folks in Nottingham an opportunity to a Happy Ending. Returning back to the Land of Departure, Anora only socialized very little, introducing some of the keyblade wielders to the others that she knew before feeling an odd pain and leaving the others. She expierenced a heart attack for the first time and almost died if it wasnt for Blaze who took her to Central Heaven. The female left without a word to the other keyblade wielders and journeyed to Central Haven where she spent her time training and studying with Aden and Raisor. It took a lot of training but she was able to fight even with her weak heart, knowing well not to push herself. Personality Anora has always been careful and considerate of people, knowing full well that each person is unique in their own way. She also seems to worry about others well being and insuring that her comrades are healed and safe. But this does not stop her from being focused on the goal ahead which she knows full well is a long and enduring task that needs team work if anything is to be done. At times she can have her mind wonder to other places, thinking about the other keyblade wielders when they are all split and how they are doing. When it comes to the opposite sex it does become a bit awkward mainly because of how she was raised, in her culture women were never meant to really look at men or allow them to see her. This does change though after she made friendships with the other Keyblade wielders such as Kross. In any case, Anora has not shown a side that is very demanding as of yet, but as tension rises there is no knowing what she will do. Appearance At the beginning, Anora has long, wavy, white hair that reaches below the waist, her bangs are long and to the side. She has these round, light blue eyes, a small nose and a slightly pout at her bottom lip. Her cheek bones are high and she is thin. Her complexion is light. Anora stands at 5'4" and weighs 112 lbs, a petitie girl. As for Anora's attire she wears white, with some gold, dress that flairs and underneath are white shorts. Her shoes are white boots that just pass the ankle by a couple of incehs. Around her arm are long sleeves at that start at the enter of her bicep (upper arm) and ends at her hand. She wears a blue neckalce around her neck that is the crest of her family. In Nottingham Forest she is portrayed as a white bunny with long white ears, she still has her human white humanoid hair, and blue eyes. When she returns from her training on her home planet, Anora has not changed much aside from longer hair, which instead of being set to the side, is now split down the middle. Her attire as well has changed from her original dress to a white pant suit with golden yellow embroidery at the breast area and around the short sleeves (The top is seen in the picture), on her feet are white canvas shoes . Abilities Current AP 9/9 * Blend *High Jump (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *Guard (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *EXP Writer I *Item boost *Aerial Sweep (Equipped) *Combo Plus (Equipped) *Air combo plus (Equipped) *Cheer *Second Wind (Equipped) Skills Physical * Strike Raid (Equipped) Magical *Cura (Equipped) *Thunder (Equipped) *Fire (Equipped) *Blizzard (Equipped) *Aero (Equipped) *Gravity (Equipped) *Stop (Equipped) *Faith Limits Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Jungle King *Blessed Thief (Equipped) *Star Seeker Accessories *Protect Chain (Equipped) *White Fang Items *Hi-Potions (Equipped) * Hi-Potions (Equipped) * Hi-Potions * Hi-Potions * Hi-Ether (Equipped) * Hi-Ether (Equipped) * Hi-Ether Trivia * Category:Characters